The Lion Who
by JulyPie
Summary: The TARDIS brings the Doctor and Rose deep into the African Savannah, to Pride Rock. You guessed it, Lion King crossover. Basic plot of Lion King except the Doctor is there so bits added in, edited etc.
1. Chapter 1

This just appeared in my head due to the quotage of my friend who asked: "When did Doctor Who watch the Lion King

**This just appeared in my head due to the quotage of my friend who asked: "When did Doctor Who watch the Lion King?" Or something similar. Cause in the first David Tennant one he quoted it. Probably slightly out of character in some parts but oh well. My apologies for the slightly bad quality of writing. Anyway. Onward with the story:**

The Doctor and Rose were hurtling through the vortex; various things on the TARDIS were flashing and making noises.

"What we chasin' this time?" asked Rose

"Dunno" replied the Doctor with a smile

"Is it a distress signal?"

"Not sure"

"Complete knowledge of the inner workings of the universe and you're "Not sure"?"

"Yup, more fun that way, push that button over there if you please" said the Doctor, pointing at a big yellow button and beating a large jumble of wires with what can only be described as a pink stick. The TARDIS landed in its usual fashion, and Rose stepped out, expecting to see a strange new alien land far beyond the limits of her imagination. Instead she stepped out into a large pile of Rhino dung. This would have made more sense to her if she had noticed that she was standing in the middle of an African savannah.

"Don't you dare laugh" she growled as the Doctor struggled to hold back fits of laughter.

As Rose was examining her shoe, the Doctor was looking around trying to work out why the TARDIS had brought them there. It was lovely and everything but there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. It was then that a baboon carrying a stick walked over to them.

"Rafiki! Haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?" asked a very excited Doctor, standing next to a very confused Rose

"Come with me." The baboon said

"Why is that baboon speaking English?" asked Miss Tyler

"I told you, the TARDIS translates all languages" replied the Doctor, nonplussed

"Including baboon?"

"Yes including baboon, what you got against baboons?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think baboons had much to say"

"Hey, why you ignore ol' Rafiki? I tell you to come with me, you stand still, you no understand plain baboon?"

"My apologies Mr. um, what was it? Rafiki. I was just a little surprised to hear a baboon talking"

"Well you are a baboon, and I am not" replied the shaman monkey; the two travellers merely stared at each other, confused. But nevertheless they followed the mysterious Rafiki.

Rafiki led them to a grand structure, known as Pride Rock, but it seemed strangely empty, considering it was usually filled with lions. Rafiki motioned for them to sit down, but Rose checked for any un-pleasantries this time and sat down next to the Doctor. And then, a grand lion with an impressive red mane stood before them, and the Doctor had a giant smile on his face. The lion greeted his guests and said in a deep but gentle voice:

"Doctor, I need your help"

**Like, über short chapter, but as I wrote that I just thought, what a good way to end the chapter, so R&R and you may get a cyber hug for free!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Also, sorry for the million years it took me to update, if anyone cares. And one final note, this story will not be very long, probably less than five chapters. I will try and update more regularly but no promises are made...  
**

**Chapter 2! **

The Doctor stared blankly at the lion, not understanding what was wrong, everything looked fine.

"Mufasa, what's wrong?" he asked, however before the King could answer, Rose jumped in with a: "How do you know a lion exactly? and why does the TARDIS translate it? I don't remember understanding any other animals"

"That's because he's not an animal he's an alien" replied the Doctor, scratching his head, Rose merely stared at him blankly. It was then that Mufasa explained the true nature of his heritage.

"Generations ago, my ancestors were exiled from their home planet, with the help of the Doctor, they found refuge here, and lived in harmony with the, um, natives."

"But, you eat them." was the Roses reply.

"So do you, doesn't mean there's not harmony, what about all your ancient tribal beliefs, living together with nature, it helping you, you helping it. Harmony." retorted the Doctor

"Well said Doctor" chuckled the Lion. The Doctor turned to his old friend.

"Why were you exiled?" asked Rose. Mufasa looked at the ground, the pain of an old memory in his eyes.

"My family is of Royal Blood, we ruled over our people fairly and the people were happy. However, a group of rebels started poisoning the minds of our subjects, lying, convincing them that we were unworthy of our post, and that we had to be destroyed. It was because of the Doctor that we survived." Whilst he said this, his head slowly moved to look to the skies, toward what used to be home to his ancestors.

"When you led us here, you gave us something that you said we could use whenever we were in need of your help, and that day has come." As he finished, Rafiki removed one of the objects hanging from his stick, and the Doctor and Rose noticed, it was glowing.

"Of course! That's why the TARDIS brought us here" The Doctor turned to Rose "What do you know, it _was_ a distress signal!" As the last words left his lips, the Doctor suddenly realized what that meant; he turned to Mufasa, his face suddenly very serious and asked again

"Mufasa, what's wrong?

"The other day my son was attacked by hyenas, now by itself this incident would not be something I could not handle, but I fear that there is something more to it, as does Rafiki. I need to protect my son Doctor, please help me" Rose thought it strange to see such an intimidating being look so utterly helpless, his eyes clearly pleading, though his voice remained calm.

"I'll look into it" the Doctors face was solemn "Where did it happen?" he asked

"The elephant graveyard" the king replied "Zazu will show you the way" almost as if he had heard the approaching command, the small blue bird flew and landed on the lions shoulder.

"Zazu, this is the Doctor" Zazu looked at his king, astonished

"Sire! Really?!" the bird was elated, Mufasa chuckled lightly. Zazu turned enthusiastically to the Doctor, extending his wings at an attempt at a hand shake, the Doctor took his wing in his hand and informed Zazu of his immense pleasure at making his acquaintance

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine!" the hornbill looked flustered, and began speaking very animatedly "But forgive me, I am Zazu, the kings majordomo" he announced his title proudly, and bowed low, spreading his wings.

"Major what?" asked Rose

"Majordomo Ma'am the highest position in the household staff, of course it is not just household tasks, I have many very important responsibilities."

"Ha!" Rafiki laughed loudly and good naturedly "he's the nanny" he whispered to Rose

"Now Rafiki, I would be quite lost without Zazu here" Mufasa smiled

"Thank you sire, I am afraid ma'am that I have not heard your name" Zazu said.

"My gravest apologies Mr. Zazu. I am Rose Tyler"

"Pleasure making your acquaintance Miss Tyler and you may simply call me Zazu." Zazu's face suddenly changed, as if he had just remembered something; he looked rather worried. He coughed lightly and whispered, only just loud enough for the Doctor to hear if he really listened "your majesty, will we be informing your brother of our guests?" Mufasa's only reply was a slight shaking of the head

"Zazu, I would like you to take our guests to the site of the, incident"

"Very well Sire" Zazu turned to the Doctor and Rose, "Follow me if you please"

Zazu flew quite far above them, allowing them to speak in private.

"So got any ideas?" Rose asked expectantly, and the Doctor shook his head

"Fat load of good you are!" Rose said jokingly. The two laughed, while above them, Zazu wondered if he was somehow responsible for the attack on the young prince, after all, they had slipped away form him so easily, and he had been responsible for them, he shuddered to think of what may have happened to the tiny cubs.

As the three approached the elephant graveyard, Zazu slowed himself and descended, landing just in front of the time travelers.

"I must warn you, the Elephant Graveyard is not strictly within the bounds of the pridelands. Hyenas are frequently hanging around, when they aren't poaching on our land that is. And it can be quite unsafe for those who don't know the land."

"Thank you, but we'll be fine. I'm sure we can get on fine by ourselves" said the Doctor politely. Zazu looked unsure, but he had heard tales of the Doctor, and to be perfectly honest after his last experience in this place he was a little wary of trespassing on hyena land again.

"Very well, however I will not be far if you have need of me." And with a bow the bird departed.

Rose and the Doctor began, for lack of a better word, snooping. But Hyenas had a small amount of possessions, as you can imagine, and so there really was not a lot of clues going around. Then a shrieking, howling laugh could be heard echoing through the forgotten elephant bones. Rose and the Doctor quickly hid themselves as the figures approached.

"Shut up Ed!" yelled another voice

"Lighten up Shenzi" said yet another voice

"Look you idiot, it's a little hard to lighten up when the boss is so mad"

"I manage fine"

"Yeah Banzai, but you're an idiot" this apparently hilarious joke earned another round of hysterical laughter from the one known as Ed, this laughter was swiftly followed by the sound of paw on skull, then another round of laughter.

"We have to leave" said the Doctor urgently. Rose nodded, and they began tip toeing out of the graveyard, listening carefully to the hyenas, making sure they were not seen. But apparently they did not succeed.

"Hey look at the pair of trespassers" a shrill laugh followed this statement. Soon the two time travellers were surrounded by the trio of hyenas, and they weren't getting out any time soon.

**I could continue, but cliffhangers are more fun. And I need to sit down and decide exactly what I'm doing with this.** **Who am I talking to? Is anyone reading this? Review if you read, I'll be happy with a 'I read this, it sucked' I crave attention!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behold, Chapter 3**

"What are they?" asked Banzai, looking midly disgusted

"Dunno but they sure are ugly" replied Shenzi, followed by another round of laughter from Ed.

"Oi!" said Rose, outraged.

"How rude!" said the Doctor. However the two were soon silenced by growling, and the baring of many teeth. But nothing could keep the Doctor silent for long.

"May I ask, who are you exactly"

"Only the future kings right paw hyenas" said Banzai smugly.

"I thought Simba was the future king" replied the Doctor

"Not for long" smirked the male hyena who was capable of doing more than laughing manically.

"Shut up you idiot"

"What it's not like they're gonna live long enough to tell anybody"

"We don't say nothing and we don't do nothing unless the boss says so" at this statement, a new, much more sinister voice entered the conversation

"Quite right, but what were we planing on saying and to whom?" The Doctors eyes widened as the sinister voices body was made visible. And the bright green eyes of Scar shined in recognition as he saw the face of the Doctor.

"Why Scar, it's been a long time" said the Doctor

"Doctor how lovely to see you." Smirked Scar.

"One wouldn't have thought the King's brother would keep such company"

"And what company would that be?"

"The company of the princes attackers"

"Well Doctor, I must be very talented to surprise you"

"I didn't say I was surprised" smiled the Doctor, he had never liked Scar. Scar frowned, then gestured for the three hyenas to come over.

"Come my friends, we have work to do"

"What, you're leaving your prisoners unguarded?" asked the Doctor

"Hey! We got important plans to carry out, we're way to busy to babysit couple a uglies like you"

"My dear friend," said Scar, turning to Banzai. "it would be in your interest to speak when I tell you. Now we have work to do" and he turned to leave

"And what work would that be?" asked Rose

"I'm going to visit my nephew" smirked Scar, and the Doctor and Rose were left with a couple of hyenas.

"What did he mean he's visiting his nephew?" asked Rose

"I think he's going to try and kill him, Mufasa too"

"Well, what we gonna do to stop him?"

"I don't know"

"Well don't you think we should do something? We can't just sit here!"

"Ok, let's go, see if we can figure out exactly what they're up to" The Doctor rose, offering Rose his hand to help her up. They ran, constantly looking around checking for enemies.

* * *

The Prince Simba had been left alone. 3 Hyenas were waiting for the opportune moment. Scar watched his nephew from afar. The Doctor and Rose ran as fast as they could.

* * *

The Prince Simba was frozen with fear, he watched the herd slowly appear. He ran. 3 hyenas snapped at the legs of the wildebeests, enjoying themselves immensely. Scar, appearing panicky, tells his brother where Simba is. The Doctor and Rose heard the thundering of hooves and he whispers 'stampede'. They run faster.

* * *

Simba is dangling from a dead tree branch, he is scared, but he spots his father, and knows it will be alright. Mufasa runs through the herd, he spots his son and grabs him gently with his mouth, his son is safe, he is not. The Doctor and Rose arrive, and look down at the scene that is unfolding. Scar digs his claws into Mufasa's, and whispers in his ear. He lets go.

* * *

Simba watches his father fall. The Doctor tries to think of a way to save him, but he is falling too fast, and the herd shows no sign of stopping for the king. Scar smiled. Mufasa, in his final moments, thinks of many things. He thinks of his own father, and how he will join him soon. He thinks of Simba, hoping Scar doesn't get to him too. He thinks of the Doctor, and hopes.

* * *

Simba, unable to cope with his misplaced guilt, runs. Scar smiles.

* * *

The Doctor kneels by the body of the king. His face is the very image of pain, of guilt. His mind tries to find a way he could have stopped this, and he can find none. He grows angry at the fact that he cannot find a solution. Just occasionally, everybody lives. He wished that this had been one of these times. He feels Rose's hand on his shoulder and is reminded that Simba is still alive. He will make damn sure it stays that way.

"Let's go"

**For anyone still reading, I thank you. I know it has been roughly a million years since I updated, but I just didn't feel like writing it and didn't want to post a half hearted update.** **Anyway, leave a comment. Positive, negative, neutral, surprise me**


End file.
